onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bellamy Pirates
|bounty=At least 38,000,000 |captain=Formerly Bellamy }} The are pirates based in Jaya in the Grand Line, once led by Bellamy the Hyena. They originated from North Blue. History Jaya Arc The Bellamy Pirates make their first appearance on the island of Jaya in Mock Town, a pirate-infested port. At this point in the series, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami were in town searching for information about the legendary Sky Island while the others waited on the ship, which brings them into conflict with Bellamy. According to Bellamy, he was going to see if Luffy was worthy of joining in on the New Age, but as soon as Nami asked for information on the island, he rejected that notion, and instead taunted them with the rest of his crew. However, despite the taunting getting rather violent, Luffy and Zoro chose not to fight back, mirroring an action of Shanks' earlier in the series. After they left, Bellamy chose not to pursue them, thinking them to be weak (a notion he would later come to regret). However, as luck would have it, they would once again confront the Straw Hats. Bellamy hears about how Montblanc Cricket had uncovered some gold, and as a result decides to take it from him, badly injuring him and the Saruyama Alliance in the process. This turns out to be a bad move, as Cricket was helping the Straw Hats go to Sky Island. Seeking revenge, Luffy runs back to town. At this point, the latest bounties come in, revealing Luffy's 100,000,000 bounty and Zoro's 60,000,000 bounty, but Bellamy arrogantly concludes that they were fakes made to scare him. When Luffy and Bellamy fight, however, after shrugging off several of Bellamy's quick attacks, Luffy beats him in one punch, proving the accuracy of the bounty. The pirates that Bellamy's crew managed to recruit ran off in terror, leaving the main Bellamy Pirates with their downed captain, utterly flabbergasted at Bellamy's defeat and unable to do anything against the perpetrator, and Luffy, having been left alone to retrieve the gold. After that, Sarkies got slammed down into the ground unceremoniously by Blackbeard for bothering him, and the crew suffered one humiliation after another, leading to them losing their popularity. Long Ring Long Land Arc Later, after hearing of Bellamy's defeat, Donquixote Doflamingo came to Mock Town and forced Sarkies to attack Bellamy, claiming that he dishonored his flag; as Doflamingo forced Sarkies to deal a finishing blow to Bellamy, he claimed that he has no use of the Bellamy Pirates under his wing, thus dismissing them. After the Encounter with Doflamingo After Doflamingo dismissed the Bellamy Pirates, the crew visited Skypiea in an attempt to acquire gold, in the hopes of redeeming themselves in Doflamingo's eyes. What method they used to reach Sky Island has yet to be disclosed. Bellamy noted that their crew lost quite a few men. After he acquired the gold pillar to present to Doflamingo, Bellamy was given another chance, and he even left his own crew to become exclusively Doflamingo's subordinate. The fate of the rest of the crew is unknown. Pirate Flag Having allied themselves under the Donquixote Pirates, the Bellamy Pirates bore a second jolly roger, their own and Doflamingo's. Bellamy's personal flag is a pair of red lips against crossbones with the tongue sticking out. Donquixote's flag is a crossed-out smiley face with a wide grin showing teeth. Sarkies has this tattooed on his chest and belt, and the crew tends to leave this mark onto locations they've plundered, as they did against the Saruyama Alliance. As Doflamingo dismissed the crew, with only Bellamy remaining as a member of the Donquixote Family, the Bellamy Pirates are no longer allowed to use the flag as they had dishonored it. Crew Members Crew Strength Much like the Shichibukai that they aligned with, Doflamingo, the Bellamy Pirates take great pride in their strength, and feel that if they are strong enough to do something, there is no reason not to. As such, they enjoy bullying those who are weaker than them and flaunting their strength whenever possible. Despite high confidence, however, the crew is almost entirely reliant on its two main fighters, Bellamy and Sarkies, with Bellamy being the most skilled (although that is not much to say, as he is almost completely reliant on his Devil Fruit powers as opposed to his natural prowess). Both have fairly high bounties, with Bellamy in particular easily defeating Shoujou, with a bounty of 36,000,000, and Roshio, with a bounty of 42,000,000. Both fights were won with his Bane Bane no Mi, which allows him to generate a tremendous amount of speed and force by turning his body parts into springs, but as bounty does not reflect fighting abilities he is actually one of the weaker pirate captains Luffy's fought. Sarkies has not demonstrated as much in battle, other than a spinning attack with his signature "Big Knife", but his bounty's accuracy is rather dubious as he had trouble against Shoujou, who had a lower bounty, and was easily fended off by Montblac Cricket, who lacks a bounty. The crew was strong enough to establish a stranglehold over much of Mock Town, but they are no match for the Straw Hats, refusing to even challenge Luffy after he defeated Bellamy with a single punch. A little while later, Sarkies has his face unceremoniously crushed into the ground for bothering Blackbeard. When Doflamingo appears to punish the crew for dishonoring his flag, they show themselves to be completely powerless next to him, as he forces Sarkies to wound Bellamy with his human puppeteering ability. It was not until after the timeskip in which Bellamy showed a great improvement of power, as he managed to reenter the Donquixote Pirates and become a New World pirate where his name was well known, even in the Corrida Colosseum. Unfortunately, the crew perished on their journey to Sky Island. Other Information The Bellamy Pirates are attempting to usher in a "New Age" where pirates do not search for dream treasures like the One Piece and instead focus on the treasures around them, hoarding them from weaker Pirates, and as such, only the strongest can survive; they see Pirates who seek treasures like One Piece or the Golden City to be both weak and naïve, not having the strength to stand up as a "real" Pirate. They are looking for strong pirates to join their cause, and laugh at anyone still stuck in what they call the "Age of Dreams". Their primary means of recruiting other Pirate seems to be by taking advantage of Bellamy's and Sarkies' respective high bounties to intimidate or inspire Pirates into joining them. They lord over Mock Town, where they were rounding up several followers from other pirate crews, and the leader, Bellamy, is considered a big-time rookie, until he encountered the Straw Hat Pirates. All the members have a misconception that the bounties represents the fighting level of a pirate, as they think that Monkey D. Luffy's 30,000,000 and the no-bounty Roronoa Zoro (before their updates were known) were no match for Bellamy's and Sarkies' respective 55,000,000 and 38,000,000. As such, both Bellamy and Sarkies arrogantly think they are more powerful pirates than they truly are, and rubs it into the faces of pirates with lower bounties than theirs. Even when the Straw Hat Pirates' new update appeared (Luffy having 100,000,000 and Zoro having 60,000,000), due to his arrogance (that later led to his downfall) Bellamy thought they were faked, due to timing and the way Luffy and Zoro behaved during the bar "fight" earlier suggested otherwise. Further after Bellamy's defeat, Sarkies still believes Luffy's victory was by sheer luck, stubbornly refusing to accept that someone else can be stronger than they are, that is until Luffy finally turned his attention to him. Typical for a crew of weaklings, the members rely mainly on Bellamy and Sarkies. When Bellamy was defeated, the rest of them, mainly the new pirates they recruited for their cause, scattered in a wild fashion, similar to a pack losing its leader, and had virtually no idea what to do, aside from fleeing. The only ones that remained were the primary crew members, not out of fury after seeing their captain defeated, but due to being appalled at the turn of events. Even Sarkies, the second-in-command, was in such a state of panic that he did not think straight upon his captain's downfall. When the top two were forced to fight each other, the rest of the crew did not do anything to stop them, due to fear and confusion. Bellamy and Sarkies made an alliance with Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the Shichibukai. Doflamingo, like the rest of the crew, believes in the New Age but prefers to keep his opinions of other peoples beliefs to himself. It appears Doflamingo has some pride in his flag and was not happy about Bellamy losing while serving under it. References Site Navigation de:Bellamy-Piratenbande zh:鬣狗海賊團 Category:Pirate Crews Category:Former Pirate Crews Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists